


layers

by crimsonheadache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Coming Untouched, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Has a Crush on Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Seer Draco Malfoy, Smut, coming on strong!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: Harry has been in love with Draco for years. Too bad he doesn't know it.Not yet anyway. But this year Harry has made it his mission to let the oblivious wanker know.What can really go wrong? Or better yet, what can really go right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 281
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	layers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> I hope you like what I concocted for you smirkingcat! I tried including a lot of different tags and things you said you liked on your Live Journal ☺️ I hope you have a happy holiday this year!❤️💚🎁
> 
> thanks for beta-ing [DevilRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilRising/pseuds/DevilRising)! ❤️

***

“Come on mate, just say something to the sodding bastard. There’s no way he would be against it.”

Pansy stroked her boyfriend’s shoulder, nodding with that signature Cheshire cat grin of hers. “It’s only Draco we’re talking about here. And we all know how accommodating he is.”

Ron snorted into his pint.

Harry brooded into his own beer, playing with the condensation on the side instead of drinking it as he mulled over his and his friend’s past hour-long conversation. 

“Isn’t he a Seer anyway? Can’t those types see the future and all that bollocks? He should know you two are _meant to be_.” Ron gave Harry an exaggerated look like he wanted to barf and laughed loudly afterward.

“That’s not how Seer’s work, Ronald. I’ve told you this before,” Pansy answered dryly, taking her hand from her boyfriend’s back as she grabbed her shiny purse from the back of her seat where it hung. 

“Well, Potter, not that this hasn’t been the most intriguing and momentous hour and a half of my life, but Weasley and I have things to see, people to do, all that garb.”

“Pans, we’ve had this conversation with him three times this week!”

Pansy sighed, utterly put out with the two imbeciles beside her. “Yes, that is what some call sarcasm, love. You would think two years with me, and you would have it down pat by now. Bye, Potter!”

She grabbed her boyfriend by the collar to leave, but Ron was able to lean in close to his friend before she pulled him away completely. “Come on, mate, just give it a go. You never know what could happen; it’s the holidays after all!”

Before Harry could respond with a meager sigh, he was gone with his eager girlfriend, and Harry was left there to sit, alone, until Draco showed up after his tea with his mother. 

It wasn’t that Harry hadn’t tried telling Draco how he felt about him. 

He had tried many times.

There just always seemed to be something in the way, every time. 

The first time, Harry remembered that Ginny stopped by Grimmauld when Draco was there for lunch. She dropped off some of Molly’s famous oatmeal and berry cookies, which enraged Draco immensely.

He never was much fond of her, to begin with, even after Hogwarts, which Harry found odd.

At work, there was always something too. A new case or issue arose each time, and Harry could never find the right occasion to bring it up. 

Even though they spent practically every waking minute together, even outside of work.

If they didn’t eat dinner together at least every other night of the week, Harry would consider it a lousy week altogether and Floo himself over to Draco’s flat to make sure he wasn’t feeling ill.

But Harry wasn’t sure what more he could _do_ really to get his point across to the oblivious man. 

If last year’s Christmas gift didn’t clue him into Harry’s feelings towards him, he wasn’t sure what would do it. Perhaps a lap dance and a nice make-out sesh would do the trick?

“Remember when Eric gave me that completely abhorrent sex toy for Christmas a few years back? Couldn’t get rid of him quick enough after that. I still to this day am not sure what you were supposed to do with it.”

Harry hummed, not answering verbally as he knew he would only make a quip about how awful Eric’s hairline was or his stupid loud shoes he always wore. He wasn’t sure why Draco always does this, brings up old flames to Harry as if he particularly wanted to hear about them.

It just drove him up the wall in madness how nonchalant Draco acted about it all. 

Not to mention his gift he gave Draco himself last year was a _sex toy_ that he had never mentioned before to Harry. Only the standard thank you occurred, not even a blush to his cheeks or stammering of questioning after the fact as he stuffed it back into the box, surely to use at a later date.

Bloody hell.

And it’s not as if that was the first instance of Harry attempting to woo the other man. 

There had been _many_.

Last year, the sex toy was the icing on top of a rather dreadful and embarrassing cake full of pining and unanswered questions.

But something about today made Harry swallow his pride and look up at Draco, who was still nursing his pint with a look of wistfulness on his face.  
Harry cleared his throat, and the blond directed his attention back to him.

“You know, my present I got you last Christmas…how did you feel about that?”

Draco hummed in thought, and his grey eyes got a glint about them as he remembered what Harry was talking about. “Oh, yes! That was quite an excellent toy. Even though I already had the newer one in that line, which is much softer in my opinion.”

Harry wanted to bang his head against the table.

“I can show you sometime if you like?” 

Harry shook his head, oblivious to Draco’s question, and finished off his beer with a swig. “Nah, it’s fine. Just trying to wrangle something out of you to know what to get you this Christmas is all.”

Harry narrowed his eyes in slight confusion as he saw a sudden wave of annoyance pass Draco’s face before he had his usual nonchalant expression back on. “Well, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Draco sniffed. 

_Always so hard to read_ Harry thought glumly, going back to playing with the condensation on his glass like before. 

But he couldn’t help the next thing that came out of his mouth.

“Well, glad it was more your speed than _Eric’s_ ,” Harry scowled, and he looked up to find Draco snickering lightly across the booth at him. 

“Oi! What’re you laughing at then?”

Draco’s eyes were gleaming now in glee as the laughter subsided, and he sighed, shaking his head, “Ah, Harry. You can be so unperceptive at times. But 

I suppose that’s the Gryffindor in you. Come on, let’s stop and get take-out before they close for the night. Thai sound good?”

Before Harry could deem any of that with a response, the man had stood up from his seat and straightened his shirt before he was coat on and all, standing out the door waiting for him to join. 

“Yeah, right, and _I’m_ the bloody unperceptive one,” Harry muttered wryly as he joined his best mate at the door, and they walked on.

***

“Do you have any red?”

Without much thought, Harry summoned his best red wine wandlessly, not noticing how Malfoy openly adjusted himself in his trousers. Sometimes Harry didn’t realize how much his wandless magic affected others.

Especially Draco.

Draco cleared his throat, opening the wine with his wand and pouring them both a large glass. 

“So, what do you see in my future? Any hot shags?”

Malfoy eloquently choked on his first sip of wine at that. “Potter. How many times do I have to tell you that’s not how being a Seer works. I can’t just see things I want to or because someone asks me.”

Harry visibly sighed against the couch beside the Slytherin. “Yeah. Okay.”

Harry could feel Draco’s eyes on him as he carefully observed him, sipping his wine all the while.

They then talked about work, complaining about Draco’s new secretary. Harry wasn’t a fan as the new hire was clearly gagging for Draco every day at work and made no point in hiding it.

Draco didn’t catch that, to both Harry’s relief and irritation. The Slytherin was more irked at his new secretary’s handwriting, which he called “atrociously undecipherable.”

Harry only watched as the conversation moved in a different direction as Draco went on, speaking on the new law the Ministry just enacted with an air of distaste as he read from the _Prophet_ ; his reading glasses perched on his nose in a way that made Harry want to strip the man of everything but those damn glasses.

Sitting on the couch here with him, Harry felt a sudden strong need to touch, kiss, and claim the man beside him in every single way in life. 

Not just sexually.

He wanted to wake up on Christmas morning with him beside him, make tea for him before opening presents together, visiting the Burrow together, hand in hand.

“I personally don’t understand where they are going with this, but that’s just me.” Draco droned on, his posh voice making Harry want to get on his knees then and there. “What’re your thoughts on the new mandate? Do you hope it goes into full effect by the New Year, or do you want it to be voted against?”

“I want to fuck you.”

“Then again it would be - _sorry what_?!”

Harry normally would have laughed at the flabbergasted man beside him, but he shook his head instead, in a mixture of disbelief, amusement, and slight embarrassment. 

He bit his bottom lip, Gryffindor courage pumping through him, “Bloody hell Malfoy, for being a Seer, you are quite obtuse, you know that?”

Before Malfoy could deem that sentence with a response, Harry leaned in and caught his lips in their first kiss together, not able to hide the sigh of contentment at the feeling of finally touching him like he has always wanted.

The kiss quickly melted into something more heated, more desperate. Harry reached up and placed both hands on each side of Draco’s face, holding him in place as if he might flee at any moment. 

Harry grabbed the wine glass from the pale man and sat it on a side table before diving back into the kiss, straddling Draco’s hips this time, wanting to plaster himself entirely to the other man.

Draco ran his long fingers through Harry’s ragged hair a few times before pulling on the strands as Harry involuntarily pressed his hips down into 

Draco’s own under him. Harry groaned into the other’s mouth at the feeling of his long erection under him.

Without another thought, Harry slid from Draco’s lap to the floor suggestively, his eyes on a particular blushed Draco the whole time.

Breathless, his usually perfectly tamed blond hair in disarray atop his head, he stared down at Harry in a mix of pure desperation and awe. He ran a long-fingered hand through Harry’s messy head of hair and sighed when the man tilted his head back into the touch.

That was enough permission for Harry then, as he dove down and nosed Draco’s trousers, sucking lightly on his already leaking erection popping through his jeans. 

Harry looked up through his eyelashes at the man and watched as Draco’s eyes were glued to him, his grey eyes glistening with arousal and other emotions swirling around that made Harry want to stay there at his feet forever and all eternity. 

Without any more hesitation, Harry grabbed the zipper by his teeth and managed to pull the ruddy thing down (with a little help of magic along the way, but Draco didn’t need to know that).

Although, by the way, the man was squirming on the couch, he might have felt some of the aftershocks. Harry could never really control his magic, especially when he was out of his mind in need.

He raised a hand and pulled Draco’s cock out of its confines, sighing in pleasure at the look of it, almost as if it was perfectly tailored for him. Not too girthy, but plenty long enough.

Harry leaned forward, inhaling Draco at the base, mouthing around it and wanting nothing more than to stay there forever, with Draco’s hand in his hair and his oh so perfect murmurs of approval he was whispering down to him.

He brought a hand up, stroking slowly up and down the length, getting a proper feel at first. He watched, mesmerized at the precum that was inching down his length, dripping onto Harry’s fingers. Harry immediately brought his hand to his mouth and sucked, eyeing Draco the whole time, and smirked as his eyes darkened incredibly so at that.

Draco’s hand tightened in his hair as well, as he gently brought him back further to his aching cock for more.

Harry’s mouth opened on its own accord, and let the first inch slip into his wet mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and cheering internally as it caused the blond to twitch in his seat and mutter something else under his breath.

Harry popped off, “You know, I’m not a Seer myself, so if you could speak up, I’d love to hear what it is you’re - mmph!” Draco smirked down at the man as he fed him his cock to shut him up, but Harry didn’t mind in the slightest.

The action alone had his cock plump up even further in his pants, and he wanted nothing more than to reach down to touch himself. But something about this current moment they were in made him want to give all his attention to the man before him.

Draco complained something about that not being what being a Seer is all about, as per usual, but Harry was too engrossed in his cock to pay much attention to his garbled complaints.

Complaints that quickly turned to soft moans, as Harry took more of him into his mouth. He slowly moved back and forth, each time getting the tip of his cock further into his mouth and closer to the back of his throat as his eyelashes fluttered shut at the feeling.

It had been a while, and Draco was quite long. 

Humming in approval around him, and the vibration must’ve felt incredible for Draco, as he was jerking his hips in tandem to Harry’s mouth, slowly fucking up into him.

Graciously opening his mouth wider to accommodate him, Harry moaned again, the feeling of the man’s cock grazing the back of his throat. He wanted to plead with him to go further, deeper, and to pull back and let him breathe all at the same time. 

He could feel himself growing harder, and the need to come hit him like a bludger to the stomach, except much more enjoyable. 

The slight ache in his jaw was a reminder of the pleasure he provided for the man above him. He opened his eyes wider to take it all in as well and moaned around him at the sight.

Draco was gazing down at him with such clear intent; it made Harry’s head feel fuzzy in the best possible way.

“Fuck Harry - I always knew you’d be a slut for it. Just look at you.” He then forced the head of his cock against the back of Harry’s throat, and Harry whined at the feeling.

Harry’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head in response to the praise, his speed increasing as Draco’s thrusts became a tad faster and more aggressive, Harry’s eyes watering from being used in such a way.

Every time Draco’s cock moved, Harry curled his tongue around him, drool starting to come down one side of his mouth from the effort. 

Rather than lifting a hand to clean himself, Harry savored the feeling of being used, and especially the salty-tang that was Draco, spreading across his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry, I’m going to come on you. All over your face.”

Harry groaned in approval as he sucked ever harder around the man, desperate for whatever he could give him.

Draco made a strangled sound above him and thrust hard a few more times before pulling out quickly, and Harry gasped, watching as Draco shattered.  
The Slytherin threw his head back, baring his pale neck as he came all over the man on the ground in front of him. 

When Draco came to, he gazed down at Harry with a look of pure awe and other emotions swirling in his eyes that Harry had no idea how to process. 

Then again, Harry barely noticed anything besides the way Draco looked utterly sated above him and the wet spot in his pants from coming untouched in the process. 

Harry licked his swollen lips, tasting a bit of come that landed on his bottom lip, and moaned in appreciation, smiling in the realization that his jaw was rather sore, but in the best possible way. 

Draco blinked once, then again, clearly coming back to himself. But that same soft look in his eyes was still there as he gazed openly down at Harry, making his heart pound twice as fast as usual. 

“You’re something else, Potter.”

Harry’s tender expression broke at that, his eyes dimming slightly. “Really, _Malfoy_? You get a bloody amazing blowjob, and that’s all you have to say?”

Draco did manage to look guilty at that, as he pulled Harry up into his lap. “Come now, Harry, you know that’s how I show you how I-” 

“Oh, well, I uh...”

Draco pulled away slightly, raising an eyebrow as Harry stood shakily up from his knees. “I kind of already, erm-”

Draco blinked again, coming to the realization and a devilish smirk appeared on his still satisfied face. “Is that all it takes for you? A cock fucking your throat?”

 _Not just any cock_ Harry thought, wryly.

Instead of deeming that with a response, Harry walked toward his bedroom, his heart pounding as he opened his mouth to call back to Draco. “If you’re too tired to Floo home, you can sleep here.”

He couldn’t hide the grin of relief when he heard Draco stand up from the couch, footsteps following him to his bedroom.

***

Later on that night, Harry found himself lying beside Draco, finally able to catch his breath, the light from the moon echoing into his room and reflecting onto his pale skin in an oh so lovely way.

“So, how does being a Seer work, really, though?”

Draco’s eyes rolled so far up into his skull; Harry was worried about them not being able to find their way back to Earth until the gray found his green, looking more amused than anything else.

“Potter. I have told you _countless_ times what it means. You wanker.”

“Yeah, but,” Harry swallowed and took a deep breath in before continuing. He knew this was the moment, a moment that needed to happen between them. And whatever happened from it, well, at least he can finally tell Ron and Pansy that he tried.

“I would like to know more. More things about erm - you. On multiple levels.”

Draco quirked one eyebrow, his eyes still trained on Harry. “Levels?” he breathed out, one hand coming up to trace Harry's collarbone, causing goosebumps to erupt in his wake.

“Yeah erm, _levels_. Like an onion.”

Draco’s hand halted.

“An onion,” he stated dryly, the breathiness in his tone long gone, and Harry’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“Yes! I mean, you know! Like levels - I mean layers!”

Draco started to take his hand back from where it was still touching Harry’s chest, but being a tad quicker, Harry grabbed it before he could manage it.  
“No, listen, I have a point.”

Harry rubbed a thumb against Draco’s hand, silently pleading that he would stay put.

“Alright then, Potter. I’m sure whatever your point is will be mind-blowing.” The blond smirked at him and seemed to relax a little at that, nodding his head for Harry to continue. 

“Onions have layers, and so do you, and I would like very much to get to know those...layers…on an intimate level.” 

Draco blinked.

“Potter. Need I remind you that we are both in bed, naked. Together. Not sure how it gets more intimate than that, but please feel free to explain further as you’ve done such a marvelous job thus far -”

Harry grasped him by the back of his head and pushed up, lips catching his to stop his incessant droning.

Draco relaxed under the touch, allowing the kiss to linger for a few more moments before Harry pulled back minutely. “I mean, I want you. Every part of you all the time.”

He felt more so than saw Draco freeze beside him. And Harry wanted nothing more than to cut out his tongue and glue it to his forehead. Maybe then he will finally learn to keep his mouth shut…

“Like, be together? Dating?” the Slytherin’s voice cracked on the last word, and Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“Erm, well yeah uh - but it’s okay! This is fine, what we did tonight and have now. We don’t have to feel the need for more. It’s _fine_.”

Harry breathed out a long breath, every muscle in his body taut and ready to flee his bed at any given time.

A hand came up and touched his shoulder gently, and Harry had to remember to breathe again. 

“Harry.”

The Gryffindor grunted in response.

“Look at me.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows before slowly turning his head and meeting Draco’s steadfast gaze head-on. He almost gasped with the way he held his gaze, his grey eyes full of desperation and promise. 

“What if I were to say that, I have wanted to be with you like that for ages now but haven’t had the bollocks to say anything.” Draco’s mouth upturned in a smile then, “But was rather hoping a particular Gryffindor plucked up the courage himself to make a move.”

As Draco’s face pinkened, Harry’s jaw dropped, and he leaned in to touch the pale man beside him to ensure he wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

“I - wait, really?” Draco smirked adoringly as Harry’s face lit up in pure delight. 

“Well, I was certainly getting perturbed that you haven’t caught on to any of my moves. But that’s neither here nor there now, I suppose.” Draco raised his arms in a long stretch, and Harry almost feels terrible for pinching the shit out of his nipple.

“Ouch! What the hell was that for?!”

“ _You_! You _never_ made any _moves_! I can’t believe this…” Harry covered his face with both hands as he laid on his back on the bed, not knowing if he wanted to laugh or cry.

“I mean bloody hell Malfoy. I gave you a dildo last year, for fucks sake!”

Draco blinked once, and once again as he took in the pitiful man beside him, and started to chuckle lowly in his throat before it broke through his pursed lips and became a full guffawing laugh at Harry’s expense.

Well, at least Harry thought it was at his expense, but it seemed that wasn’t the case with the look on the blond’s face.

“Well,” he cleared, “Perhaps...we both have been a pair of twats?” Grey eyes found green in pure mirth, and Harry scooted closer to the man, wanting to drown in that look.

“You?! Admitting to being a twat?” Harry gently moved a piece of blond hair away from the pale face beside him, slowly becoming unimpressed as he watched Harry make fun of him.

“And here I thought Seers could see _all_.”

“Potter, I swear to Salazar. If you don’t shut up about my heritage, I will murder you in your sleep.”

Harry yawned with a grin on his face, nestling closer into the man’s chest with a soft sigh. “So that means you're staying the night, yeah?”

Harry’s grin widened when he felt Draco’s chest move in small titters. “Yes. I suppose that is what it means.”

Before Harry fell into a sound sleep, he heard Draco mutter something along the lines of onions and layers and laughed aloud at that.

He’d have to thank Ron for this year at Christmas, but this time he had a feeling Draco would be right next to him all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to check out the other incredible works for this fest [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HD_Owlpost_2020)!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
